Ay & Bray: The Beginning to Forever
by Jaedaboo23
Summary: Meet Ayla Burke, the new girl in town. Follow along with her on her journey with the La Push werewolves. Love, life, make ups, break ups, and many other things will try to stop Ayla. Will she over come them or let them tear her down? Can Brady help her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the werewolves, or any other other familiar characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this story! Please review! :D

"Mom! Are we there yet?" I asked from the back seat of our silver F-150."No honey. We have less than an hour to go" she replied. I sat up and paused the music on my Iphone 4. "Can you at least pick up the pace? I really need to get out of this stupid car! 22 hours is a long time for anyone to be confined in a small space." "Ayla Kay Burke! Cool it! Ryan was nice enough to give you the entire back seat so you could sleep, and you have been nothing but rude to him and everyone else around you!" "Sorry mom" I responded.

Let me set the scene for you. My name is Ayla Burke. I am 16 years old and a junior in high school. I have an older brother named Ryan who is 17. When my parents divorced this summer, my mom decided to pack us up and leave my dad in sunny San Diego, California. We are currently making the 23 hour drive to my mom's hometown of La Push, Washington. Population 371, well now 374. Yay. She purchased a white two-story house with four bedrooms and five bathrooms. Each room had its own bathroom and a small walk-in closet. My mom, being her hot-shot lawyer self, had an Interior designer come in and decorate the house ahead of time. Most of our stuff was already moved in and unpacked, so when we got there, all we had to do was put our last few items away.

"Look Ay! Welcome to La Push!" Ryan exclaimed. "Finally! I really need to get out of this….ooohh look at that super cute native boy! Maybe I will like it here after all ." I responded. "Wow mom…" Ryan said. " An Ayla all time high. Two whole minutes in this brand new town and she already found some eye candy." "Shut it jerk!" I exclaimed. "I can't help it if he was standing shirtless on the beach! What a cutie! Did you see his abs?" "No Ay. And I really don't care either!"

A few minutes later we pulled up to our new home. I scrambled to get out of the car, grab my stuff, and sprint to my room on the second floor of our home. Ryan quickly followed me. We parted our separate ways when we reached the top of the stairs, him to the left and me to the right. A couple of hours later after I finished putting things away and settling in, I emerged from my spacious room. I walked down the stairs to check out the rest of the house. The bottom floor contained the living room, our rather large kitchen, my mother's bedroom, and the guest room and bathroom as well as another bathroom for visitors. Mine and Ryan's rooms were the only things upstairs. Towards the end of the exploration I realized that I was alone. I found a note on top of the grey granite countertop saying that Ryan went for a walk and mom went to the local grocery store. Finally alone, I thought. Suddenly the doorbell rang, interrupting my peace and quiet. "Why is someone at the door?" I asked myself. 'I don't know anyone in this small town." I quickly checked my reflection in the mirror by the door before I opened it. When I finally opened the heavy, polished wood door, I saw the very attractive native boy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Umm. Hello." I told the boy who was standing at my door. He was still wearing the same thing from when I saw him at the beach. A pair of white, blue, and brown plaid swim trunks and boy they looked good.

"Hey. My name is Brady Fuller. I just wanted to…" All of the sudden Brady quit talking and just stared at me. He was looking at me like a blind man seeing for the first time.

"Hello? Brady? Hello? Are you okay?" I asked. He kept staring at me, but he was able to talk this time.

"Huh? Yeah I'm okay. I just…I just wanted to welcome you and your family to the neighborhood. I live next door with my mom and my little sister Kenzie."

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind. My name is Alya, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Ayla… Wait! Would you want to hang out sometime?"

"Umm.. Sure. That would be great! I'll see you around I guess."

"Yeah. Bye Ayla!"

"Bye Brady!" I slowly closed the large door. "EEEKK!"I shrieked excitedly. He was so attractive!

Later that night while I was laying in bed, my mind kept wandering to the brown eyed, tan skinned god named Brady Fuller. I know I should get some sleep because tomorrow is the start of my junior year, but I couldn't help but think about him. I needed to see him. I got out of bed and walked over to my window. I saw a light on in the house next door. I was surprised to see Brady leaning out the window staring at me. I sheepishly waved at him. He responded with a hearty wave and a toothy smile. I turned around and walked back to my bed. I fell asleep almost instantly, content with my small but meaningful interaction with Brady.

The next day I woke to Hot Chelle Rae singing "Tonight Tonight" on my Iphone. My clock read 6:15 a.m. I groaned and groggily made my way to my bathroom. I took a nice hot shower and brushed my teeth. I blow dried my medium length chocolate brown hair. While my curling iron was heating, I grabbed my phone and started playing my favorite play list. I walked over to my closet and carefully selected my first day outfit. I put on my favorite skinny jeans and my favorite floral print shirt and matching cardigan. I curled my hair and sang along to "The Trouble With Girls" by Scotty McCreery, my all time favorite singer. I applied neutral eye shadow and mascara, careful not to cover up my piercing blue eyes. I put on my sparkly black toms and slowly made my way down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"Princess Ayla! Glad to see you're still alive!" Ryan joked. "Here I made breakfast."

" Thanks Ry. You are definitely the best big brother ever!" He handed me a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast with grape jelly. My favorite breakfast.

"Look Ay, I know you are a little nervous about being in a new town, a new school, and making new friends, but its all gonna be okay. Just be yourself. If someone doesn't like you, its theire loss. You are a great girl and an awesome little sister."

"Awww! Ryan! You really are the best brother in the whole wide world!"

"Thanks little sister! Hey we should better get going. School starts at 8:05 and it is already 7:30. We still need to get our schedules and books. I can't believe that my baby sister is a junior and that I am a senior!"

We got into Ryan's black Dodge truck (a present from Dad, I got a charger) and made the short drive to La Push High School. He pulled up to the school and we got out of the car. I stared at the small one story building then led the way to the office with no problem. Mrs. Cameron handed us our schedules and books, and told us our locker numbers. Ryan and I parted ways, searching for our lockers. I found mine right across from my first period. Locker number 23. My lucky number. I placed my books in my locker and secured the lock.

When I was finished, I made my way across the hall to my first period class, Anatomy and Physiology. The bell rang through the building and students began to flood the classroom. I felt a warm body plop into the seat next to mine at the two person lab table.

"AYLA!" Brady greeted me.

Before I could respond, Mrs. Henry called the class to order and began to explain the curriculum. The class flew by and before I knew it I was headed to second period AP English. Sadly Brady was not in this class. I took a seat in the back of the classroom next to a guy that vaguely resembled Brady.

"Are you Ayla Burke?" the guy asked.

"Yeah. I am." I replied.

"Okay. Cool. My name is Collin Littlesea. I have heard so much about you from my cousin Brady."

"Brady talks about me?" I asked.

"Yeah, more than you know." Collin replied. "I think he really likes you Ayla."

"Really? Brady likes me?" He nodded in response. I pondered about what Collin had said. Could Brady really like me?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any familiar characters. If I did, I would not be writing this story.

**AN: Hey guys! I am gonna try to make these chapters a little bit longer and I am also gonna start a new story! As always, reviews are helpful. So please review! ****J**

** Jaeda**

The rest of my classes went by smoothly. I discovered that Brady is in seven of my eight classes. He met me at my locker after second period and we made our way to physics with Mr. Tucker. We didn't really pay attention in class; instead passing notes, talking about our lives, and getting to know each other better. After physics, we walked to band. I was pretty good at playing the piccolo and the flute, so I was not really worried about this class. I learned that Brady was lead snare on the drum line. And boy did he look cute playing that drum! After band we went to fifth period pre-cal with Mr. Bryant. Math was boring, as usual, but leave it to Brady to entertain me. When pre-cal ended, Brady led me to my locker.

"Hey Ayla?" Brady asked.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me after school? Like as a date?"

I was shocked. Maybe Collin was right. Brady really could like me!

"I'd really like that." I replied. Brady smiled his infamous smile and we walked hand in hand to the cafeteria.

At lunch, Brady and I sat with some of his friends. Jared is a bit taller than Brady and just as muscular. He and his girlfriend Kim have been together all through high school. I guess you could call them high school sweethearts. Kim has long black hair, tan skin, and pretty hazel eyes. She is very outgoing and extremely welcoming. I also met Paul, kind of hot tempered and rude, as well as Jake, Quil, Embry, and Seth. Paul is dating senior Rachel Black, a sweet yet rowdy girl. Their polar opposite personalities somehow go well with each other. Jacob Black, also a senior and Rachel Black's brother, and his girlfriend Megan, a junior, were really sweet. Jake and Meg have been together for about two years. Quil Ateara, a senior and the only available boy, was one of Jake's best friends and also his cousin. Embry Call, a senior and the third member of the Jake-Quil-Embry friendship, and his girlfriend of a year and a half Jayla, a sophomore, were very welcoming and two of the sweetest people I have ever met. Last but not least, was Seth Clearwater. He was a sweet and friendly junior and it seemed like he was everyone's kid brother. He grew up with Jayla and is her best friend. Seth and his girlfriend Amanda, a junior, have been together for about two years. Amanda and her twin sister Megan, Jake's girlfriend, moved here from Los Angeles three years ago and are best friends.

All too soon lunch was over and I had to leave my new friends. Brady and I made our way to Spanish 3 with Mrs. Thornburg. We met Megan and Amanda in there and took our seats next to them. We made plans to hang out this weekend and soon class was over. When we got into the crowded hall, Brady grabbed my hand and escorted me to Theater Arts with Mr. Manzano. This class seemed like it was going to be a blow off class for me because we weren't going to really do anything in there. The bell rang quickly, dismissing us to our eighth and final class of the day, U.S. History. Our teacher, Mr. Brooks, wasted no time and got straight to the curriculum. I was mesmerized by the topic of the day and took pages of notes. I had not realized that class was over until I glanced at Brady. He was passed out on the table. Since class was over, I shoved him as hard as I could, hoping to wake him up. No such luck. I glanced around the classroom looking for any willing volunteers to help me wake him. I saw a girl gathering her things in the back corner of the room. I slowly approached her and introduced myself.

"Hi! My name is Ayla, and I was wondering if you could help me wake up my friend Brady?"

"Wake up Brady? That is so easy! Well it is for me anyways. I have gotten used to getting him out of my room before my parents get up, if ya know what I mean. I'm Emma by the way." she replied.

I looked at the light brown haired girl with disbelief. She has slept with MY Brady? Wait. Ayla he is not your Brady. Definitely not YOUR Brady. I watched as Emma walked up to Brady and ran her fake nails up his sides. She leaned down and whispered something in his ear.

"Stop it mom! I do not want to wake up!" Brady mumbled.

"I am sure as hell not your mother Brady Fuller!" Emma screeched. Brady jumped up quickly.

"Uh…..Hey Emma. How's it going?" Brady said awkwardly.

Emma glared at Brady and quickly stormed out of the room. I decided not to mention what Emma had said to me. I quickly grabbed my stuff and walked out with Brady hot on my heels.

**AN: Hey you guys! I hope you liked this chapter! Remember more reviews equal faster updates!**


End file.
